The Darker Side of Romance
by AzyumiChan
Summary: How is it possible to passionately loathe and care for someone so much?


I got the idea for this story from thinking about the kismesis relationship in the quadrant from homestuck and as much as I love Creek as typical, loving relationship, I like the idea of it being in the "dark" spectrum hehe

And I'm new to writing stuff like this.. when I write **at all**, it's usually all cracky and plot-less.

* * *

He hates him.

He hates Craig so much.

He loathes Craig's very existence, his presence; everything about him is revolting.

He may be a very attractive young man, with thick, dark hair and an intoxicating build, but his personality was contemptible. His blatant selfishness irritated him. His willingness to take out his pent-up emotions by doing violent acts was deplorable; may it be something simple like a flick of the middle finger or at worst, take the opportunity to beat the shit out of this week's social pariah. His eyes though, his eyes were the worst part about him.

They were abnormally bright, ice blue eyes filled with so much emotion. It was just ridiculously ironic that a boy who barely shows emotion have eyes that can been interpreted so easily.. He hated how he could tell when Craig was happy, when he was sad, when he was angry and out for blood...

But these thoughts were never enough to stop him from kissing Craig like there's no tomorrow. Even when they're in a middle of a brutal tussle involving scratches, bruising, and biting, it would lead to Craig pressing Tweek against the door of his bedroom and giving him teasing bites on Tweek's long, pale neck. Every single time that happens, Craig takes advantage of Tweek's shorter stature; forcing his knee up between Tweek's legs, intending for the blond to have no choice but wrap his legs around his waist. He relished the fact he can get Tweek to moan in pleasure with just a few rolls from his hips against Tweek's groin.

Tweek didn't knew whether or not Craig just wanted to fight so he could have an excuse to have him riled up and take out his anger on a person who's been in enough fights to develop a powerful build and stamina, only to be tipped to the point it all resolves in a heavy round of sex.

Craig didn't know any better than Tweek as to why they do what they do. They insult each other whenever possible. They tease each other relentlessly; they _physically_ hurt each other so much. Both of them have scars around their body to prove it. Long, thin lines around their backs, arms and neck; some of them healed to a white scar while others were fresh and could only heal if those two would be apart for some time.

But Craig didn't want to be away from him. In fact, he just wanted to be closer to him to the point he can easily rip his clothes off and vice versa. He wanted to continue to ravish the insanely, beautiful blond till the thin boy screamed out his name in incoherent passion. He wanted to see those bright, green eyes clouded with undeniable lust and those full lips bruised and wet from his harsh kisses…

He wanted to hold him till the morning sun rises and just simply continue teasing him the next day and maybe hold his smaller hand at the same time while talking about mundane subjects.

But at the same time, he couldn't see himself being in a _normal_ relationship with the Tweek.

He honestly _hated_ Tweek. He hated how obsessed he was with the little twitcher and Tweek was hardly giddy at facing the prospect of having this strange fascination with Craig. But despite the animosity towards each other, it was more than obvious they cared for each other's well-being.

When an idiotic classmate would go off on a rant to Tweek about how much of a fucked-up person he is, Craig wouldn't hesitate to beat the bloody pulp out of him. Tweek would be flattered but as usual, Craig would make a snide remark on how Tweek was too much of a pitiful wuss to fight back immediately.

Then Tweek would shove Craig roughly against the lockers, but not leaving before hesitantly saying, "Thanks" in a small, prideful voice and give a kiss in the corner of Craig's mouth.

Maybe the two didn't hate each other as much as they thought. Maybe they were capable to have an actual, **sane** relationship. But the two didn't want that sort of normalcy. They wanted to passionately loathe and care for each other because it's the only thing that feels right between them. They'd rather be at each other's throats than to keep a cold distance with one another.

Others were astonished, annoyed, and disturbed with the blatantly chaotic relationship the two had with each other. It worried their closest friends on how much damage the two have affected on each other. Clyde was wary of Tweek because every time Craig and Clyde have to change for gym, he always sees horrible welts forming around Craig's arms. Kenny could barely stand seeing large, dark bruises around Tweek's torso and neck. Clyde would always try to threaten Tweek and Kenny would be all up Craig's face itching for a fight, but Craig always stops Clyde from mid sentence with a slap on the back of his head and Tweek could easily drag Kenny away from Craig with a series of incoherent rambles.

But Tweek and Craig didn't see it that way. This fucked-up relationship they've created makes them feel normal, calm, and perfect. They didn't need to be all lovey dovey in a "traditional way" with each other.

They felt this sort of passionate, dark romance was just what they have been missing in their life and they don't plan to end it anytime soon. No matter how disgusting Craig is as a person, Tweek can't deny the sort of connection he has with this handsome scumbag. Craig, despite how much he loathed everything that made up Tweek, was unwilling to part with the beautiful blond anytime soon.

Besides, Craig enjoys the hate-sex just as much as Tweek does; no need to rain on this fucked-up parade.


End file.
